


Mood Ring Melodrama

by Twentyonebees (Big_alpha_wolf)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Josh’s hair and eyes are like mood rings, M/M, Sickness, same for Tyler’s tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_alpha_wolf/pseuds/Twentyonebees
Summary: Josh was easy to read, always open like a book. All because of his stupid hair...





	Mood Ring Melodrama

Josh was easy to read, always open like a book. All because of his stupid hair. His hair started changing colors when he met Tyler, it had turned a very bright mix of yellow and green. He started wearing beanies and snap backs to hide this little quirk. the first time he took his hat off was during an interview, the interviewer had been very rude and inconsiderate, asking very personal questions about his and Tyler’s relationship as well as other personal matters. Josh’s hair was constantly switching from yellow to black to a darker green. Tyler made him change to a navy blue when he held his hand to calm him down after his hair turned white. Soon his eyes started changing as well. First his pupils disappeared, then his irises grew until there was no white left. The first color his eyes changed to was orange, Tyler had kissed him for the first time. During shows his hair and eyes were always lime green. Tyler’s relationship status on Facebook changed from single to dating. Josh’s hair and eyes turned brown and red when Tyler was diagnosed with cancer. Tyler fought. Josh’s hair and eyes turned a dusty pink when Tyler won the battle. Josh loved Tyler. Tyler’s tattoos first changed colors when he was back on stage with Josh, his hair finally grown out to the fluff it used to be. They changed to a galaxy, Josh’s hair and eyes did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two for Tyler if enough people like this. Idk though


End file.
